finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agnès Oblige
|home = Ancheim |japaneseva = Ami Koshimizu |englishva = Erin Fitzgerald |affiliations = }} Agnès Oblige , though sometimes called , is a playable character in Bravely Default and a non-playable character in Bravely Second: End Layer. As the vestal of wind, she becomes aware of the danger that is coming upon the world, and with the guidance of Airy, embarks on a journey to reawaken the four crystals. D's Journal entries ;The Wind Vestal Of the Oblige line, she met Airy on a hill above the chasm. She encountered Tiz as foretold after he miraculously escaped death. A twenty-year-old girl from Ancheim. As a vestal, she has devoted her life to the crystals. She escaped the Temple of Wind after it was overrun by dark forces, and came to investigate the Great Chasm. She has absolutely no sense of direction. *''Likes: Sweet treats'' *''Dislikes: Meat, crowds, being lost'' Profile Appearance In Bravely Default, Agnès has brown eyes and long brown hair down to just above her knees, kept in place with a black hairband. She wears a knee-length white dress with dark sleeves and black fur trimming at the hem and black embroidery at the bust. She wears a black bolero, a black cinch belt, knee-high black boots with pom-poms and elbow-length black gloves. She has a blue pendant, given to her by the Sage when she was a child. While purifying a crystal, Agnès dons the Vestal Garb which consists of a short white dress with decorative patterns. Her sleeves wrap around her upper arms. She wears black gloves and brown boots. While using the asterisks, Agnès's appearance changes according to which job she is currently using. In Bravely Second, Agnès retains her long brown hair, now wearing a white hairband to keep it in place. She is outfitted in a formal white dress, somewhat reminiscent of her vestal garb, that is emblazoned with varying paraphernalia meant to signify her position as Pope. She wears black gloves and white thigh-high boots. She retains her blue pendant which is now slightly broken. Alternate outfits Agnès has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the Western release. Bravo Bunny is unavailable is the Western release. In her Knight's Tunic outfit, she wears white corset-like one piece outfit with a black center and gold accents. Her "shorts" are black with red and gold stripes. She has a red sash across her right shoulder and black fingerless gloves with a black pom-pom on each hand. She wears silver high-heels with black legwarmers and a red ribbon tied around her ankles and armor knee braces. Her headband is silver with a black bow. The Plain Tunic is her Freelancer outfit. Her Bravo Bunny outfit is a skimpy white one piece teddy with fur lining around each leg. She has black gloves with a white bow on the side and black thigh-high boots with a white bow on the back of each. She wears a white rabbit ear headband with black marking on the tips. In the Japanese version, there is a large cutout in the center of the teddy. BDFF Agnès Knight.png|Knight's Tunic. BDFF Agnès Freelancer.png|Plain Tunic. BD Agnès Vestal Garb.png|Vestal Garb. BDFTS Agnès Bonus Costume.png|Bravo Bunny. Personality Agnès is a polite, motherly young woman; she is slow to open up to others, though once she does is a kind, if reticent, person. She generally does not participate in the group's more casual conversations and can be blunt or aloof when the need arises. She is intent on her role as a vestal and is not originally keen on letting others accompany her on the notion that bringing light to the crystals is her sole mission; she does not want other people to be burden to her or be burdened with her problems. Agnès is quiet, reserved, does not show her emotions or worries readily, and has trouble admitting them to herself. She holds people at a distance and mistrusts others, for some time even her own allies Edea and Ringabel. She seems to hold Tiz in much higher esteem, and is also very protective of him. She worries that the townsfolk see her as a mere object to enact her duty as vestal rather than as a human being, and though she is composed on the exterior, admits to being terrified of others. While she chastises Edea for her rash behavior, Agnès's biggest flaws are in her naivete and shortsightedness. Agnès does not seem to value her own life, often playing the role of martyr for the sake of others and committing unpleasant acts, feeling that it is her duty. A good example of this naivete and lack of world experience is her confusion regarding what a bow is, how to utilize one or her dismal sense of direction. At first, Agnès is socially inept, practical, and has difficulty communicating with others due to her extremely sheltered upbringing, which she longs to return to. She also struggles to be the leader her companions need her to be, though in the end comes to prove herself to both her companions and the whole of Luxendarc. While normally the most level-headed and pragmatic of the group, she is not above anger or rage, to the surprise of others. Upon learning of the Crystal Orthodoxy's history and wrongdoings, she becomes confused about her goals and allegiances, and comes to resent her own loyalties due to the part they have played in allowing her to be manipulated by Airy, for which she desperately seeks to atone. This confusion seems to have stuck, as having completed her tasks as the Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy, she ultimately relinquishes the title, albeit now an infinitely more mature and wiser woman. Story ''Bravely Default When the Wind Crystal is consumed by darkness, forced to watch her acolytes sacrifice themselves to protect her, Agnès embarks on a quest on the advice of Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII to see the condition of the world. She sets out on a merchant vessel towards Caldisla that becomes waylaid half-way by the sea's sudden deterioration. After being rescued by boats from Caldisla, Agnès investigates the effects of the earthquake that struck shortly after she left Ancheim. While pursued by the Knights of the Eternian Sky, Agnès encounters Tiz Arrior when she arrives to the site of the Great Chasm. Agnès refuses Tiz's help, as she believes facing adversity on her own is part of her responsibility as vestal of the Wind Crystal. When confronted by white mage Holly Whyte to surrender, she initially agrees. Agnès learns that even though she could give herself up, it would not help anyone else. Agnès distrusts Edea when she joins the party, and learns of her full connection with the Eternian forces. She becomes furious to learn Edea is the daughter of the council's leader, Braev Lee, after the death of her fellow vestal and friend Olivia Oblige at the hands of Victoria F. Stein. After restoring the crystals and bringing Airy to the Pillar of Light, Agnès finds herself in another world and meets the Sage Yulyana of the second world who asks her to bring her most trusted companion to meet him in private. Choosing Tiz, Agnès learns of the Sage's past as a former high-ranking member of the Crystal Orthodoxy and how he and Lord DeRosso forged their alliance when an "angel" resembling Agnès appeared before them. Sage relays the angel's words of great evil and the nature of the crystals in relation to the "Harrowing" and the wind vestal's journey. Encountering other denizens of the second world, Agnès learns the dark secrets of the Crystal Orthodoxy, which were the motivation for the Anticrystalist movement. After they end up in another world, Ringabel suggests consulting the sage again as he knows the events of the previous world would happen again, including the time Tiz and Agnès spoke to the Sage alone. During the second trip alone with Tiz, Agnès learns that Airy is evil and has been manipulating them. When Tiz inquires further into the story of the angel, it is revealed her death was caused by Airy's treachery. Though her other selves were unable see the truth until it was too late, Agnès's faith in Tiz allows her to accept the truth of Airy. This leads to Agnès to being more distant towards Airy, yet she continues summoning the Holy Pillar in the hope that each time would be the last. After the last time Agnès learns that Airy serves Ouroboros and that she orchestrated her master's plan to consume the realities. With the pendant in her possession, Agnès gives her group the advantage and they destroy Ouroboros. After returning to her world, Agnès rebuilds the temple of the wind and enlists new acolytes to assist her in restoring the crystals and overseeing them. Bravely Second: End Layer After learning the truth of her faith's corruption, Agnès becomes the newly inaugurated Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy and purges it of its corruption while forming relations with Eternia. During the peace signing between the Orthodoxy and the Duchy of Eternia, Agnès is kidnapped by Kaiser Oblivion and held captive in the Glanz Empire's sky fortress. After being rescued, Agnès aids Tiz and the others by communicating through a fragment of her crystal pendant in the possession of her Orthodoxy knight Yew Geneolgia. After the battle with Providence, Tiz begins to die without Altair's soul to help keep him alive. Deneb, friend of Altair and Vega, and an Adventurer, asks the party to give her the SP Hourglass, which she takes into the past and delivers it to Tiz at the beginning of the events of ''Bravely Default. Filled with two years worth of SP, Agnès reveals that she has held the hourglass since Tiz's coma. Agnès rushes to the Norende Ravine and uses the SP Hourglass to give him a new chance of life. In the aftermath, having succeeded in establishing peace between the Orthodoxy and the Duchy, Agnès resigns from her position with the intention to marry Tiz and settle in Norende. Gameplay Agnès has the least balanced, and arguably worst stats of the party; while she has the highest MP, Intelligence, and Mind, she also has the worst of everything else; curiously, she has the 2nd worst Agility at some levels but at level 99 it will be no higher than her worst stats. This opens two paths to Agnès: firstly and more obviously, her magical abilities can be built upon with magic-oriented jobs such as the Black Mage or White Mage. Alternatively, her poor stats - particularly Dexterity and Agility, which are of the utmost importance due to affecting critical hit chances and how soon Agnès will act in combat - can be leveled out with jobs such as the Red Mage (Bravely Default), Thief (Bravely Default), or Dark Knight (Bravely Default), all of which she can prove surprisingly adept in with sufficient training. The Vampire (Bravely Default) job is also recommended to her due to its high HP and balanced stats. On the other hand, jobs such as the Templar (Bravely Default) and Knight (Bravely Default) should be avoided due to the fact that they will further debilitate her awful speed stats, ensuring that she will almost always act last in battle against similarly leveled foes and is more than likely to outright miss against enemies stronger than her. Despite these setbacks, Agnès's high MP is imperative in the early game to the party's survival due to how often White Magic will have to be used due to the lack of availability and high cost most healing items are subject to until the Grandship is unlocked. Like all characters, her low Strength and Vitality are of relatively little consequence due to their minimal contribution to derived attack and defense stats. It is recommended that the player give any Dexterity, Agility, or HP Buns they acquire to Agnès to balance her dismal physical stats out, at least until she is on par with Tiz in these aspects. ;Jobs BDFF Agnès Freelancer.png|Freelancer BDFF Agnès Monk.png|Monk BDFFagneswhitemage.jpg|White Mage BDFF Agnès Black Mage.png|Black Mage BDFFagnesknight.jpg|Knight BDFF Agnès Thief.png|Thief BDFF Agnès Merchant.png|Merchant BDFTS Agnès Magic Swordsman.png|Spell Fencer BD Agnès Time Mage.jpg|Time Mage BDFF Agnès Hunter.png|Ranger BDFF_Agnès_Summoner.png|Summoner BDFF Agnès Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BDFFagnesredmage.jpg|Red Mage BDFF Agnès Chemist.png|Salve-Maker BDFFagnessuperstar.jpg|Performer BDFF Agnès Pirate.png|Pirate BDFF Agnès Ninja.png|Ninja BDFF Agnès Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BDFF_Agnès_Magus.png|Arcanist BDFF Agnès Devout.png|Spiritmaster BDFF Agnès Paladin.png|Templar BDFF Agnès Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BD Agnès Vampire.jpg|Vampire BDFF Agnes Conjurer.png|Conjurer Creation and development Voice Agnès is voiced by Ami Koshimizu in the Japanese version. She shares her Japanese voice actress with Queen from Final Fantasy Type-0. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version. She shares her voice actress with Nanamo Ul Namo from Final Fantasy XIV. Musical themes Agnès's theme is "Wind's Course", the theme played during her "Special Move" sequence. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends II Agnès appears as a light-elemental summon. She is a limited edition cameo summon as part of the ''Bravely Archive: D's Report collaboration event. To obtain her, players must input a gift code they receive for completing a dungeon in Bravely Archive: D's Report. Her special attack is Holy Weapon, which deals light-elemental damage to all enemies and gradually restores HP to all party members. Summoning Agnès costs 3 point from the Consumption Gauge. Agnès is a locked rank 4 Phantom Stone and cannot rank up to higher levels. Agnès allows the wielder to use the following abilities: *Curada I Her Phantom Stone artwork is her official artwork from Bravely Default. ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Agnès appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Agnès Vampire.png| BDPB Agnès7.png BDPB Agnès.png BDPB Agnès3.png BDPB Agnès2.png BDPB Agnès5.png BDPB Agnes.jpg BDPB Agnès4.png BDPB Agnès6.png Bravely Archive: D's Report Agnès appears as an obtainable unit wearing variations of her Freelancer, Vampire and Bravo Bunny outfits. BADR Agnès.png|Agnès. BADR Agnès2.png|5★ Freelancer. BADR Agnès3.png|5★ Vampire. BADR Agnès4.png|6★ Vampire. BADR Agnès5.png|7★ Vampire. BADR Agnès6.png|5★ Bravo Bunny. BADR Agnès7.png|7★ Bravo Bunny. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 859 Agnès.png|No. 859 Agnès (5★). FFBE 860 Agnès.png|No. 860 Agnès (6★). FFBE 861 Bravo Bunny Agnès.png|No. 861 Bravo Bunny Agnès (5★). FFBE 862 Bravo Bunny Agnès.png|No. 862 Bravo Bunny Agnès (6★). Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' Agnès appears as an obtainable card. ''Road to Dragons'' Agnès, along with Tiz, appears as an obtainable character.http://www.siliconera.com/2013/12/09/bravely-default-characters-crossing-another-game/ Agnès comes with Freelancer, Performer, and Valkyrie jobs, each having an active and party ability. The Freelancer has Elixir as an active skill and Dark Resist as a party skill. The Performer has Power of Love as an active skill and Voltage as a party skill. The Valkyrie has Jump as an active skill and Spear Knowledge as a party skill. RtD Agnes Freelancer 2.png|Freelancer. RtD Agnes Performer.png|Performer. RtD Agnes Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie. ''Rise of Mana'' Agnès Oblige is set to appear as a support character. ''Sangokushi Rumble'' Agnès appears as an obtainable character. ''Battle Champs'' Agnès makes an appearance as a collaboration character. Her outfit is also available for players to wear. LN Agnès.png| LN Agnès2.png| LN Agnès3.png| LN Agnès8.png| LN Agnès4.png| LN Agnès5.png| LN Agnès7.png| LN Agnès6.png| ''Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Lost Zero'' Agnès Oblige appears as collaboration cards. Using her in a deck will allow units to wear her costume. TIMHSLZ Agnès1.png|Agnès. TIMHSLZ Agnès2.png|Agnès. TIMHSLZ Agnès4.png|Miyuki Shiba in Agnès's attire. TIMHSLZ Agnès5.png|Miyuki Shiba SD in Agnès's attire. TIMHSLZ Agnès3.png|Units in Agnès's attire. ''Cryptract'' Agnès appears as an obtainable character. Crypt SS.png| Crypt SS2.png| ''Valkyrie Anatomia'' ''World Cross Saga'' Agnès appears as an obtainable character. Other media Games Agnès in her Pope outfit from Bravely Second, known as the "VW type Agnès Oblige", is available for MikuMikuDance, however the permission to use the files is exclusive to Japan. http://www.4gamer.net/games/241/G024160/20150430151/ MMD Agnès SS5.png|Agnès in MikuMikuDance. MMD Agnès SS.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS2.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS3.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS4.png|Screenshot. ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Agnès's costumes appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ LINE Agnès appears on sticker sets for the LINE communications app wearing her Freelancer and Vestal outfits from Bravely Default and her Pope outfit from Bravely Second: End Layer. The sticker sets she appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Agnès Sticker.png| LINE Agnès Sticker2.png| LINE Agnès Sticker3.png| LINE Agnès Sticker4.png| LINE Agnès Sticker5.png| LINE Agnès Sticker6.png| LINE Agnès Tiz Sticker.png| LINE Agnès Edea Sticker.png| Gallery ;Bravely Default Agnes-BDFF.png|3D render. BDFF-screenshot.jpg|Agnès's in-game model. BDFF MainChars LH.jpg|Agnès (third from the left). BDFF Woman.jpg|Agnès in vestal garb with Airy. BDFF Agnes.png|Agnès with the crystal by Akihiko Yoshida. Agnes-knight-BDFF-artwork.png|Artwork of Agnès's Knight's Tunic. BDFTS Agnès Bonus Costume_Artwork.png|Agnès in her Bravo Bunny costume by Yubisakku. BD Agnès SP Drink.png|Agnès in her yukata holding an SP drink. BD Agnès Sketch.png|Sketch of Agnès arriving in Caldisla. Swordmaster-BDFF-artwork.jpg|Concept art of Agnès as a Swordmaster. Chemist-BDFF-artwork.jpg|Concept art of Agnès as a Salve-Maker. Agnes.jpg|Agnès in the opening FMV. Agnes_grieving.jpg|Agnès's grief over Olivia's death. Agnes_pointing_finger.jpg|Agnès distrusting Edea. Agnes_about_to_catch_Tiz_and_Egil.jpg|Agnès, about to catch Tiz and Egil. Agnes_saves_Tiz_and_Egil.jpg|Agnès catches Tiz and Egil. Agnes_reading_Crystal_Adventist.jpg|Agnès reading the ancient Crystalist Adventist text on Grandship. Agnes Flying Fairy.png|Agnès in the manga. BD Agnès3 Manga.png|Dead Agnès. BD Agnès2 Manga.png|Dying Agnès from another world. BD Agnès Card1.png|AR card. BD Agnès Card2.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Agnès Oblige.png|Artwork. BS Agnès Render.png|Front. BS Agnès Render2.png|Side. BS Agnès Render3.png|Render. BS Agnès Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Agnès Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. BS Agnès Artwork3.png|Concept artwork. BS Agnès FMV SS2.png|Agnès in the opening FMV. BS Agnès AR SS.png|Agnès in the AR movie. BS Agnès Card1.png|AR card (Japanese version). BS Agnès Card2.png|AR card (Overseas version). BS Agnès Card3.png|AR card. BS Agnès Card4.png|AR card. BS Agnès Card5.png|AR card. ;Miscellaneous BDFF Virtual World Agnes Oblige.png|An avatar dressed as Agnès from the Square-Enix Members Virtual World. Etymology Trivia *Ordering the game's original soundtrack rewards the Plain Tunic which allows the character to wear their respective default outfit regardless of job. Registering the game to Japanese Square Enix Member's site rewards the Knight's Tunic outfit. *The artwork of Agnès and Airy works as the cover art for the soundtrack. *A replica of Agnès's Vestal Garb appears on the cover of the X'mas Collections music from Bravely Default. *According to the Bravely Second demo, Agnès was once a member of the Harena Walking Society. References de:Agnès Oblige Category:Bravely Default characters Category:Bravely Second: End Layer characters Category:Guest characters